


Five Times Kissed

by mikaylaluv



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series inspired by the "Five Times Kissed" meme on Tumblr. Chapters are based on submissions.<br/>Note: If there is a slash, it means romantic ship. If there is an & it's friendship or family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Opening Remarks:

Each of these installments are from submissions to the meme "Five Times Kissed" on tumblr. I decided to post them on here rather than on tumblr because I thought they should be shared.

Some of these may be silly, ooc, au, book-canon or movie-canon. Depends on how I feel that day.  

* * *

List of Drabbles  
(by order of submission)

Effie - submitted by teawithtrinket  
Haymitch - submitted by drinkupsweetheart  
Peeta - submitted by hcuseofcards  
Deejay (OC) - submitted by calculatingvictor  
College!Peeta - submitted by alwaysprotecting

 


	2. Effie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Effie kissed Katniss' cheek.

Effie.

First Time  
The first time Effie kissed Katniss’s cheek it was a farewell kiss. The young girl of sixteen was about to enter the games and Effie always gave her tributes a cheek kiss. A small sign of affection to let them know that someone cared about them right before their death. It was a kind gesture that not every escort did. But then again, not every escort was like Effie Trinket. As she watched the games from behind Haymitch, she became more and more hopeful that one of her tributes would return. And they did. 

Second Time  
The second time Effie kissed Katniss's cheek was upon her arrival right before the Victory Tour. Effie walked through the door and even though Katniss looked annoyed, she still placed a kiss on the other's cheek. She was so proud of Katniss and her accomplishment. Effie was anxious to get Katniss all dressed up for the cameras that were already starting to be set up in the village. 

Third Time  
The third time Effie kissed Katniss's cheek was right before Katniss went into the arena again. She held on a little more tighter, a little more assuring. Her girl had to make it. Effie was hopeful for Peeta too but there was a plan. Their goal was to get Katniss out and she knew Peeta would have been more than willing to sacrifice himself if he knew. Effie walked out of the room and waited for Cinna. But when the guards passed her, Effie knew what was about to happen, and rushed away before she heard the gun shot. 

Fourth Time  
The fourth time Effie kissed Katniss's cheek was in District Thirteen. She was so happy to see her. Probably not in her right mind, but Katniss was still her girl on fire. Effie made sure to keep a hand and an eye on her at all times during that interaction. She may have a been a  _political refugee_ but she was still Katniss' mentor. She was the only person (besides Haymitch) who really knew her. 

Fifth Time  
The fifth time Effie kissed Katniss's cheek was after Katniss was sent back to District Twelve. Effie didn't give a right damn who was taking care of her girl, she wanted to see her. So when Effie showed up, with a tupperware of Katniss' favorite stew, she saw as the girl was curled up in her bed. Not moving. Effie slowly walked over, putting the tupperware on the side table and rested her hand on Katniss' side. The room was dirty and stale, but Effie shouldn't have had such high expectations. When Katniss looked over at her, eyes puffy and lips chapped, Effie pulled the young woman in her arms. Katniss slipped her arms around Effie's middle and Effie lightly kissed her cheek, holding her now broken girl close to her. 


	3. Haymitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Katniss saw Haymitch kissed Effie.  
> Warning: Contains Mockingjay pt 2 spoiler. You have been warned.

Haymitch

First Time.  
The first time Katniss saw Haymitch kiss Effie, it was a gentle kiss on the hand. He was a little too drunk, but even that didn't stop the feelings from coming out. They had all just moved to Victor's Village after the 74th games and Katniss was sitting on the porch. Her knees pulled to her chest and she just happened to look over as her Mentor and Escort walked up the path to the front door. Effie was a little flirtatous and Haymitch had that look in his eye. But instead of on the lips, he raised her hand. He entered the house and Effie sighed softly before walking away from the village. 

Second Time.  
The second time Katniss saw Haymitch kiss Effie was a cheek kiss. They were all witnessing war. Haymitch and Katniss had the games to compare to but Effie was shoved into District Thirteen without a word against it. Effie held herself together around Katniss, but when she was away? She was devastated. Completely out of her element. Haymitch had just arrived back from detox and they had a bit of alone time. Once again, Katniss caught them without them noticing her. It was in the mess hall. They were secluded in the corner and Haymitch was listening to Effie rant about they were treating Katniss and herself. The stress was too high. Haymitch tried to calm her down, but instead just pressed his lips against her cheek. Telling her to hang in there. It would be all over soon. Katniss bent over her food as he rose and walked out of the hall, leaving Effie with a blush rising from her chest.  
  
Third Time.  
The third time Katniss saw Haymitch kiss Effie was after he murmured the words "Don't be a stranger." They didn't even try and hide it. He just leaned in and kissed her. His arm wrapped around to rest on the small of her back to pull in her in slightly closer. Katniss stood there awkwardly, but let them have their moment. When he pulled away and Effie waved, Katniss walked next to Haymitch. She told him 'Finally'. He replied back 'Bite me, Sweetheart.'

Fourth Time.  
The fourth time Katniss saw Haymitch kiss Effie was at her's and Peeta's wedding. Even though they already did the bread ceremony, Effie was still insisting that they had a proper ceremony. So Katniss wore a flowing white dress that Annie commented that she looked like she had waves at her feet. When they were at the reception, Katniss and Peeta were enjoying each other's company with a slow dance but out of the corner of her eye, Haymitch lead Effie out onto the dance floor and it wasn't long before his lips pressed against her forehead. It was tender and Effie's eyes closed. A tiny smile appeared on Katniss' face. Peeta tapped her cheek and she looked over before her baker dipped her in a kiss and Haymitch scowled. Murmuring about how the baker was showing off. 

Fifth Time.  
The fifth time Katniss saw Haymitch kiss Effie, she wasn't really sure who kissed who. But she does remember that both her and Peeta said that Effie will skin him alive if he didn't do it right. He had to be sober, and the speech had to be perfect. He grumbled as he went on the date that night. A table for two in the square at a brand new fancy restaurant. Katniss and Peeta creeped near by and it was during the desert that they saw him pick up Effie's hand in his own. Started talking before standing up. He knelt down in front of her. Effie covered her mouth with her free hand and started saying 'yes', over and over. Katniss looked over at Peeta who was grinning and when she looked back, he had picked her up on his arms and they were sharing a sweet kiss, the ring proudly shining on Effie's finger. 


	4. Peeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Katniss kissed Peeta after the war.  
> Warnings: PTSD

Peeta

First Time  
The first time Katniss kissed Peeta after the war was after a breakdown. She was fine up until she got back to the Village after a morning of hunting and she dropped everything right inside the door and knew she had to get to the couch or bed soon. These were normal. She would be fine one minute and the next...   
Katniss curled up against the couch as everything started flowing over her. She doesn't remember screaming. Sometimes she does, others its just a quiet attack. But Peeta forced his way into the house and over to her. He had just been passing by when he heard her. She held onto him and he held her close. He pressed her forehead against her's, they murmured nothings back and forth until she calmed down. That's when she leaned forward and just did it. It was small. Nothing significant, but it was something. As a result, Peeta didn't leave until the following morning.

Second Time  
the second time Katniss kissed Peeta after the war was when he moved into her house. There was just something about the atmosphere that he would rather be there instead of his own. Really, it didn't matter to either of them as long as they were together. Peeta was laying in the bed in the master bedroom as Katniss got ready for the night. She was wearing sweats and a tanktop. Comfortable, yet forgiving for the warm weather. He was reading a book and she was just getting comfortable. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched as his cheeks turned bright red. 

Third Time  
The third time Katniss kissed Peeta after the war was the bread ceremony. They didn't want a big, fancy wedding. Just a small one. He cooked the bread, she wore a green dress because white brought back too many memories. They broke the bread, fed each other and ended with a kiss. They had built themselves a little nest in front of the fire place in their living room consisting of many pillows and blankets. They remained there that night, holding onto eachother. 

Fourth Time  
The fourth time Katniss kissed Peeta after the war was simply because he made her breakfast in bed. Both of them had been having attacks since the war. Triggered by the hopeless feeling that they may never have children. Not that Katniss minded not having children, but seeing Peeta getting all excited only to be let down. They were trying and they have tried everything; The next idea was adoption, but even that came with risks of nothing being finalized. He brought her food, she brought him down for a kiss and whispered how much she loved him, 

Fifth Time  
The fifth time Katniss kissed Peeta after the war, she was in a haze. She was sweaty, her hair was thrown up carelessly and she was getting cleaned and stitched up. But when she looked over at Peeta, holding their daughter in his arms, marveling at how something could be so small. Katniss knew it was worth it. She watched as he walked over to her and laid the tiny baby in her arms, Katniss was a little hesitant but then adjusted to the warm weight. Katniss looked up at him as he sat down next to her, letting the little girl hold onto his finger and Katniss leaned over, capturing her lips with his. For a moment, everything fell into place. 


	5. Deejay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Deejay tried to kiss Katniss and the one time he succeeded.   
> {Deejay does not belong to me, but the mun of calculatingvictor on tumblr!}

Deejay

First Time  
The first time Deejay tried to kiss Katniss (and failed) was when she first arrived in District 13. They knew each other but only in passing. He knew it was wrong to try and kiss the Mockingjay herself, but he wasn't known as the flirt for nothing. She had been called to a meeting with him and Beetee and he was explaining to her what she would be using, while showing off his own gear. He gently placed his hand over her's showing her the buttons on her bow. Katniss pulled away right when he was about to kiss her cheek, elbowing him in the gut in the process. 

Second Time  
The second time Deejay tried to kiss Katniss (and failed), was on a mission to Twelve. Gale may have wanted to stay in the craft but Deejay thought someone should have been with her. Katniss was highly unstable, and Gale had proven himself to an idiot. Deejay held onto his assault rifle and followed her as she took in what happened to her home. He stood next to her as she looked over over the bones and rubble. He turned to study her face. She caught his gaze and her hand flew up to push his face away before starting down towards the village.

Third Time  
The third time Deejay tried to kiss Katniss (and failed), was during a propo session. He was watching Katniss as she was reading shitty lines. He and Haymitch exchanged glances and proceeded to roll their eyes. Plutarch got annoyed and when she did the last take, he walked over and helped her down from the podium. She pulled her hand away when she noticed that he was going to kiss her hand with a murmur of 'Not today Condut". He heard Haymitch give a small snort in amusement. Deejay just flipped him off and walked out. 

Fourth Time  
The fourth time Deejay tried to kiss Katniss (and failed), was right after Peeta made a spectacle of himself in saying to cease fire. Katniss ran out and Deejay followed her down the hall. "Everdeen!" he called out. She just shook her head and he spun her around. "Get a grip on yourself, he's a traitor now." When she spat at him to get the stick out of his ass, she pulled away and walked down the hallway. He sighed as he watched her leave.

Fifth Time  
The fifth time Deejay tried to kiss Katniss (and succeeded), she had just gotten attack by the bread boy. He was in the room along with a nurse, Haymitch, Boggs and a couple of others explaining to Katniss what was going on. Boggs told Katniss to rest and Deejay walked over, quickly pressed his lips against her forehead. Haymitch quickly got up and stopped Katniss from grabbing onto Deejay's neck as he pulled away and smirked. 


	6. Peeta (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five timed Peeta 'kissed' Katniss.   
> modern! au based in a college setting :)

College!Peeta

First Time  
The first time Peeta 'kissed' Katniss was at a food festival for back to school. Peeta had made chocolate chip cookies for people with passes and had extra Hershey kisses just because. As an Art major with a cooking minor, Peeta liked blending his major and minor together. Each of the cookies had a design related to their university on it. When Katniss Everdeen, film major stopped by his booth, she handed him the coupon and picked up a cookie. Peeta felt himself blush and picked up a Hershey kiss. "Kiss?" he asked. Katniss, not paying attention, looked over at him confused before noticing the silver wrapped treat in the palm of his hand. "Oh! sure, thanks Peeta." she nodded before taking it and walked away. 

Second Time  
The second time Peeta 'kissed' Katniss was at the homecoming celebration. Peeta was hanging around the snacks and he was watching Katniss with her friends. They were trying to get her to dance and failing. "Go ask her, Mellark. Hawthorne is about to swoop in if you don't." Delly was standing next to him.  Peeta picked up a Hershey kiss from the table, tossed it in his hand and licked his lips before shrugging. Delly shoved him and he stumbled before he walked over to Katniss and tapping her shoulder. "Kiss?" he asked. He held out the chocolate in his hand. Katniss turned and saw the treat again before laughing and taking it. "Thank you, Peeta." she said before popping it in her mouth. Peeta nodded, held up a thumbs up before walking away. Delly followed him with full intentions of knocking some sense into him. 

Third Time _  
_The third time Peeta 'kissed' Katniss was on Halloween. They were at a party and he was the one handing out the candy to the children who came by. When he finally turned off the lights, he had a few kisses left over and walked around. He noticed Katniss waving to him and he walked over before holding out his hand. "Kisses?" he asked and she took one. "Thank you." she said with a smile, "This seems to be a trend with you." she commented with a nod. "I like kisses, I guess." he shrugged before getting dragged off to do some shots.

Fourth Time  
The fourth time Peeta 'kissed' Katniss was right before finals. They both ended up at the library and Katniss looked as though she was stressing out over a final exam. He pulled out a bag of kisses from his bag, tore off the name tag and walked over, sliding it across the table at her before walking back to his own spot and started working. She looked up at the bag before around and saw him adjusting back in his chair. She opened the bag and popped one into her mouth before starting to work again. 

Fifth Time _  
_The fifth time Peeta 'kissed' Katniss was at the holiday party one of their friends was throwing. Katniss was leaning against the wall sipping at a drink and looking much more relaxed now that finals were over, Peeta was munching on a kiss before he walked over and held one out to her. He sipped at his own drink as she took it. But not a moment after he wiped his lips of the Jungle juice, Katniss leaned over and kissed him on the lips. A blush rose on his cheeks and she pointed up to the mistletoe. "Kiss?" she asked, a light laugh coming from her lips. He grinned before kissing her again. "Kiss." he replied.


End file.
